$\begin{cases} h(1)=0 \\\\ h(n)=h(n-1)-9 \end{cases}$ Find an explicit formula for $h(n)$. $h(n)=$
Explanation: From the recursive formula, we can tell that the first term of the sequence is ${0}$ and the common difference is ${-9}$. This is the explicit formula of the sequence: $h(n)={0} {-9}(n-1)$ Note that this solution strategy results in this formula, however an equally correct solution can be written in other equivalent forms as well.